ciber amor
by cullen-brothers
Summary: Alice tiene un cafe internet. ¿que pasara cuando Jasper vaya a rentar un equipo? aaauuu fic divertido al 100% jaja mal summary pero dentro hay un fic muy gracioso Idea de los Cullen-brothers! TODOS HUMANOS


**¡Hola chicos y chicas seguidores de mis fics! Bien pues ya volví a las andadas jaja. Esta historia es completamente nueva y basada en un hecho real. ¡Mi vida! ¡Si! Jaja la escribí con mi querido hermanito Emmet jaja ¡hola Emmet! Aaam bien pues espero y les guste creo que es chistosa, obviamente también le agregamos un poco de nuestra cosecha para que fuera mas chistosa, pero les juro que se divertirán y emocionaran (o eso espero).**

**Bueno bueno solo me queda decirles que ¡disfruten la historia y dejen reviews si les gusto!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SM, solo me puedo adjudicar la historia. :(**

**Web Zone**

Jasper POV

El día de hoy necesitaba ir a un café internet. Carlisle olvidó pagar el recibo por lo cuál nos quitaron el servicio, pero yo tenía demasiada tarea como para no hacer nada. A un lado de mi casa había uno, pero como se veía poco prometedor, decidí buscar algún otro que cumpliera mis expectativas.

Estuve caminando por todo el pueblo, ya que mi querido hermano Emmet había salido con su nueva novia Rosalie y se había llevado su auto, Emmet se ofreció en llevarme pero preferí no viajar con ellos. Aun recuerdo la última vez que lo hice. ¡Por Dios! Fue la cosa más desagradable que me pudo haber ocurrido. Toda la parte trasera del Jeep estaba repleta de condones usados, disfraces eróticos, vibradores y otras cosas que de solo recordarlas me causa escalofríos.

También pensé en pedirle a Edward que me llevara, pero entonces recordé que el es aún mas raro que yo, y eso ya es demasiado. Siempre lo encuentras haciendo sus cosas raras como tocar el piano o ayudando a mamá, pero lo mas raro que hace es ¡estudiar! Eso si que me da miedo, además nunca lo he visto con ninguna chica, bueno no es que yo sea un Casanova, pero por lo menos tengo amigas, en cambio el… ni amigos tiene.

Iba caminando… cuando entonces vi un ciber café que llamo mi atención puesto que tenía una nevera que acaparaba la mitad del lugar. Se llamaba _Web Zone_

Entre al local. Las paredes eran de un tono blanco el cual me hizo sentir en paz, aunque también sentí un poco de frio, debía ser a causa de la nevera. Me quede embobado observando el lugar, y entonces me di cuenta de que había una pequeña niña tratando de llamar mi atención. Entonces me gire para verla y me percate de que no era una niña, sino una joven.

Pero no cualquier chica, ella era la joven mas hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Era muy pequeña, o tal vez yo era muy alto, pero eso no importaba, ella tenia un hermoso cabello de un negro intenso, el cual hacia resaltar su hermosa piel de tez blanca. Además de que tenia unas facciones tan lindas que me hacían recordar a un duendecillo. Estaba brincando o más bien… ¿danzando?

Realmente no sé el porqué, pero se veía demasiado linda, parecía una bailarina, o tal vez lo era. Además vestía con ropas muy lindas y a la moda, lo cual me hizo avergonzarme, ya que yo iba vestido con mi típico pantalón y playera "emo" o bueno eso era lo que decían mis hermanos. Seguramente ella debía ser una modelo petitte.

-hola, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- me dijo con una hermosa voz que parecía la de una cantante, no podía concebir que una persona fuera tan perfecta.

-¿tienes una maquina libre?- ¿Por qué hice esa pregunta tan tonta? Era obvio que había más de una libre.

- Am, supongo que si- entonces soltó una risita, lo cual provoco que yo también lo hiciera, no se porqué, pero estar en ese lugar con ella me hacia sentirme feliz.

-¿puedo tomarla?- Demonios ¿Qué me ocurría hoy? Solamente hablaba para escupir estupideces.

- no, no puedes- bien, eso si que me dejo atónito. Me gire hacia la entrada y estaba a punto de salir cuando ella grito.

-¡No! espera- me miro con ojos de gatito triste que me hicieron sentir mal- claro que puedes tomarla, era una broma, ¿tu entiendes no? Por favor no te vayas-

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente sin motivo alguno. Me sentí muy emocionado por lo que me había dicho. Ella quería que me quedara, Sin embargo la noté muy insistente y comencé a ponerme muy nervioso, pero hice caso a sus palabras y decidí que podría quedarme.

Voltee a ver a la chica y entonces me percate de que estaba sonriendo, sus ojos color topacio tenían una pequeña chispa de algo que los hacia verse brillantes y hermosos. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Se veía tan linda y adorable. Nos estuvimos mirando por tiempo indefinido. De pronto baje un poco la mirada y me di cuenta de que seguía sonriendo. Al observarla bien su sonrisa dejo de parecerme linda, mas bien parecía una sonrisa macabra y forzada, tenia una sonrisa perfecta, lo cual lo hacia mas aterrador, las personas normales no tienen unos dientes así.

Sus colmillos si que me daban miedo, me recordaban a los de un vampiro, decidí que lo mejor era mirarla a los ojos.

Pero tanto su sonrisa como sus ojos se veían maquiavélicos, voltee a ver hacia todos lados y vi una computadora desocupada. Sin siquiera preguntarle la tome, pero antes de sentarme decidí mirarla una vez mas. Y seguía ahí como petrificada sin hacer nada más que mirarme fijamente y sonreír. Entonces empecé a sentirme un poco intimidado y con mucho miedo.


End file.
